toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:FlyingSquirrel192
Sure Sure, I can meet you in Toontown. What time zone are you in? Flappy Wildbumper! :D 21:50, April 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm in the east coast. What time zone are YOU in? FlyingSquirrel192 22:49, April 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm in the west coast. I'll meet you at exactly 5 PM your time in Daisy Gardens, Giggly Bay district? Flappy Wildbumper! :D 03:56, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sorry. At 5 PM I was still doing my homework. How about tomorrow, 5 PM Daisy Gardens Giggly Bay? And you do know my toon's name right? FlyingSquirrel192 21:40, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Sure! There is a chance that I miss it tomorrow though because I have a friend coming over. Flappy Wildbumper! :D 00:57, April 22, 2011 (UTC) If you miss it, then go to Daisy's Gardens Giggly Bay 5:00 PM for every day until we finally meet each other. FlyingSquirrel192 01:05, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I can do that until monday. Flappy Wildbumper! :D 01:20, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Good Job! You seem to be doing well with achievements. I know that you started earlier than me and have more experience, but I wanted to know about the projects that you are currently working on and if you are going to update your profile. Sorry about the meeting thing in Toontown. My parents grounded me for playing catch with a plastic bottle with my sister. I can't play on weekdays either. If it would be okay with you, can we meet at the same time, in the same place, on Saturday? Flappy Wildbumper! :D 03:51, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey, thanks. xD, you got grounded by playing catch with a plastic bottle. Thank goodness it wasn't a glass bottle. Sure, I can meet you on Saturday. I am currently not participating in any projects and I don't usually update my profile. Though there might be change I will ask Man For The Job or Bermunda (Yeah sorry. I can't really spell her name. :P) to start a project of my own. See you on Saturday. (Hehe, plastic bottle.) FlyingSquirrel192 21:24, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah ok. I'll see you on saturday then! Happy cog fighting! :D Flappy Wildbumper! :D 01:40, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Deleting my messages Ok, I understand why you don't want to keep my messages. But, that's very rude. Bermuda Contact Me! 21:44, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. Just want it to be like all the other toon's talk pages. FlyingSquirrel192 21:46, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, there's another way to do this: use Archive. I felt kind of mean when I said that, just got back from school (very stressful). Anyways, to Archive, an easier way is to copy a message and create a new page (let's say: User:FlyingSquirrel192/Archive1). After that, just paste the copied message and erase it from the original talk page. Bermuda Contact Me! 21:48, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Thanks. I'll add it later. FlyingSquirrel192 21:50, April 26, 2011 (UTC) You don't have to add it. Just keep editing and everything will be fine. :) (And hopefully I'm unstressed soon) Bermuda Contact Me! 21:54, April 26, 2011 (UTC) By the way, it was a very unstressful day for me today. It was sorta a coincedence it was the best day of school before my birthday. (Yes, my birthday is tomorrow. :D) In that case, happy birthday in advance! Hope you have a nice birthday! Bermuda Contact Me! 22:14, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Check my talk page next time... I wanted to help you with your problem, but it seems that you don't ever check anyone elses talk pages after they post something. If you have trouble with that, I can post on your talk page next time. You should learn to post on my talk page if you're trying to reply to my post on your talk page. Anyways, tell me what type of computer you have. Flappy Wildbumper! :D 00:54, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm.... a laptop might be a problem because you can't take screenshots without F9. Follow these instructions: Go to "My Computer" Go to "Local Disk" or whatever your "C:" drive is. Go to "Program Files" Go to "Disney" Go to "Disney Online" This is where all your screenshots are. Flappy Wildbumper! :D 01:27, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... I took the picture and did what you said but the pictures aren't in the folder. I went to Computer, Local Disk C:, Program Files, (x86), Disney, Disney Online, and it said "This folder is empty". FlyingSquirrel192 02:46, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Leave your message on my talk page next time. Anyways, the problem might be because you have a windows 7. Do you? Flappy Wildbumper! :D 02:48, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Hmmmm... must be a laptop problem then... do you have a print screen button on your keyboard? Also, yeah that would hurt a lot! Watch out for infections. It's worse on the face because you can't see it without a mirror. Flappy Wildbumper! :D 02:53, May 3, 2011 (UTC) No I literally meant a button that says, "Print Screen" on your keyboard, or something that stands for print screen such as, "prnt scrn." Flappy Wildbumper! :D 02:59, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, thats what i'm talking about. By the way, I have to go to sleep now. Show me the rest tomorrow. FlyingSquirrel192 03:01, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Pictures I was looking at your message called pictures on FlappyWildbumper's page and Windows 7 is regular windows. just letting you know. Oh ok un-signature person. FlyingSquirrel192 23:38, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Linking Linking is easy. All you have to do is add name of page and check to make sure that page exists. Here's an example: Cogs = Cogs. Here's an example of a page that doesn't exist (yet): Daffy Diner = Daffy Diner. If you need anymore help, you know who to contact! Bermuda Contact Me! 16:41, May 8, 2011 (UTC) How to take pictures So your F9 key isnt working? No problem, i have a solution for u. when Toontown is open click the button that says Prt Scr and then paste that into any paint program or microsoft powerpoint then save it. in MS powerpoint right click the picture then slick save picture. I hope this helped :) BartBunny08 17:39, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Adding Templates You can add templates by typing in the name of the template inside two open braces at the left end and two closed braces at the right end. Example: . • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 19:15, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes Yeah I'll tell you when you can meet me on Toontown. I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 14:54, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm eastern standard time too. You can meet me at Bossbot Hq in Gigglyfield at 3:45 pm Eastern standard time I'm at bossbot hq in gigglyfield right now so u can come meet me any time between now and like 3:50 I'll say I'm gamer person in toontown when i see you so you'll know it's me. I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 19:16, August 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Profile Thx for editing it. im not sure if you know, if the iP adress was banned? If so tell me. Black Hole, The true Cog killer! signature is broken. Please press Alt+F4 to try again. 09:31, August 13, 2011 (UTC) No, it must be his/her/its 2nd or 3rd warning, because he spammed the chat so Bermuda and me have kicked him. Bermuda gave him a few warnings, then KICK. Oh, i checked my page history and it was a normal user. But they removed their userpage :3 Black Hole, The true Cog killer! signature is broken. Please press Alt+F4 to try again. 08:42, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Lol wut? I just posted on my profile that I CAN'T play Toontown anymore... apparently my post only made people think that I became MORE active. Flappy Wildbumper! :D 00:08, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Reverting edits No. I'm not doing this for free edits. If I make a mistake in editing and publish it, I'll revert the edit. But there are some cases when I will go to fix the edit a second time and I mess up again, therefore making me have to revert the edit again, And it may go on for 3 times maximum. 16:27, August 28, 2011 (UTC) In your new weekly poll Idea you should've listed 62- 99. 23:33, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Your username How is your name gold the whole time? Is it chat-mod thing? Top Toon Nominee Hey there! You have been nominated for Top Toon of October 2011! Read more about it! • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 04:54, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey, wanna do a GM again? WilburStorm, the new Storm in Toontown! 01:29, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for your help in SPAM removal. Also, I noticed that in less than a hundred more main edits, you can become a Super Contributor. Theevina 14:23, September 3, 2011 (UTC) I got a badge for making the 47,000th edit on the wiki! 21:42, September 3, 2011 (UTC) OH ok thanks for the edit flying. i edited the page already.The Epic Toon 00:53, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ok sry! can u show me how to add audio files. i cant. idk how to. when i try to add an mp3 file, it wont work. i try to rename it and it wont work. i cant find a file online. plz help. The Epic Toon 04:02, September 10, 2011 (UTC) can u go on chat again if possible plz? :P im lonely and wilbur is away Super Contributor You have been promoted to a Super Contributor. You may need to clear your browser's cache to see the change. Theevina 00:49, September 18, 2011 (UTC) rly sry. but non members cant go in those pet shops until they r a member right? only members can go in. thats what made me confirm that. The Epic Toon 03:16, September 18, 2011 (UTC) never said that. my member DOES expire in 6 days. but im saying ppl who ARENT members cant go in the pet shops beside ttc pet shops. thats why i confirmed the member access location category. The Epic Toon 03:19, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ok The Epic Toon 03:22, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Yep, Bermuda and Theevina are sleeping right now probably. It usually takes them shorter to respond lol. The Epic Toon 05:01, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ok and nvm they r still awake lol The Epic Toon 05:06, September 18, 2011 (UTC) New SF Codes Hey, can you leave sf codes for Yippie Crinklepretzel and Rocco on my talk, as I forgot to submit the old codes you gave me. --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 14:11, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Taking Toontown Screenshots Wanna go and take screenshots for bldgs and npcs again? im on tt, and no lag :D The Epic Toon 16:36, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry You were actually incorrect. "It's" means "it is" which would be inappropriate for that sentence. "Its" is the correct possessive word for "it". Theevina 20:41, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ugh im mad you threw out my page but its ok im cool with it its ok but..............IT WAS SOOO HARD!!!!!!!!!! but its cool. Loving77 22:06, September 20, 2011 (UTC) I helped your profile, the Toonprofile template and the phrase templates were out of alignment. It is perfect now. The Epic Toon 22:53, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :D Hey girl! I just spotted the cutest dress ever! It'll look great on you! And I found the most glittery LIP GLOSS!!! :D Come online, let's do game shows too, girl! WilburStorm, the new Storm in Toontown! 23:48, September 23, 2011 (UTC) No offence, but you kind of messed up my page. The Gallery is gone, it took me so much time to make the linking, and when I published I got the someone started editing since you did, and my work was gone. The Epic Toon 00:04, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I saw your name on the recent edits, and it was under the Cog Office section The Epic Toon 00:06, September 24, 2011 (UTC) oh. but im still rly upset, not with you, but because edits to a page vanish when someone else edits it while you do. im not mad with you. i know self pity will get me no where. ill just edit the page again The Epic Toon 00:11, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ik but all my work... vanished... The Epic Toon 00:12, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I never said you were. I said I am not mad with you, but I am upset that my work is vanished. I never said you did it. I told bermuda and he has fixed the page :D! My friday did turn out to be a friday! The Epic Toon 01:47, September 24, 2011 (UTC) wanna come on chat? The Epic Toon 02:12, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Phineas and Ferb Role Player has joined from last week. Remember last week there was like a whole bunch of role players from Phineas and Ferb Wiki? One of them has joined. Its Agent P rocks2272. Im not sure if its fine with you. Just in case you better ask Theevina or Bermuda or discuss this on chat. Yours truly. The Epic Toon 04:23, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Chat? Let's go on chat. There's not much to edit on the Wiki right now. And I feel lonely ._. The Epic Toon 05:49, September 24, 2011 (UTC) My page Is there something wrong with catagories on my page? Flower1470 23:09, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh OK, thanks! I fell really dumb now. -_- Flower1470 23:19, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Want to get on chat? The Epic Toon 14:51, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Creating new Building/NPC pages I'm not sure if you've heard about this before or whether you use it but creating pages for shops and NPCs is easy with this. I made it so that by default, the images added to the template match the title of the page followed by ".jpg". If pasted correctly in source mode, it can create dozens of flawless pages an hour. Theevina 04:53, September 27, 2011 (UTC) hey, how do you use user templates? Ttsbb1 22:31, September 27, 2011 (UTC)ttsbb1 Want to go on chat? I feel lonely ._. The Epic Toon 23:58, September 27, 2011 (UTC) nvm The Epic Toon 23:59, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ik but im not sure if i can go today. maybe tomorrow. About NPC pages Don't add the category "Toons" to NPC toon pages because that would just clog up the toons category with the exact same stuff that is in the "NPC Toons" category. The"NPC Toons" is already included in "Toons" so you only need to add that. Theevina 21:29, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Chat I am available now. Want to get on chat today if you can? If I am not on, it may mean I have to log off until later or tomorrow. The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 00:40, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 00:42, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Promotion to Rollback Congrats! You have sucessfully been promoted to a rollback! Also, you may need to clear your cache to see the username color change. Theevina 04:18, September 29, 2011 (UTC) CONGRATS!!! Congratulations on becoming a Rollback! You deserve it!!! Flower1470 21:52, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Now, I just need to get my name green............. Which is going to take FOREVER. Right now, I'm working on my TT account, so I might not be editing much. BTW, I was wondering if you had time to help me beat up some Bean Counters? I know what streets their on (thanks to this wiki). If not it's no problem. Thx, Flower1470 22:20, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Awesome. Congratz on becoming a rollback. My request is still pending ._. lol The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 22:12, September 29, 2011 (UTC) want to go on chat if u can? just asking. if ur busy its fine The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 23:47, September 29, 2011 (UTC) i dont know what your talking about i never posted that word on wikia or on my page benny3454 sorry but i found what you ment and i ment to say "Shirt" im not. the small goon is in catwalk and medium goon is in mint The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 23:19, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Goons Pages lol u confused huge goon with great goon. i have improved the pages. thanks for helping :)! The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 00:16, October 1, 2011 (UTC) omg flying! did u see!! im chosen as a top toon nonimee! oppurtunities dont come like this for me! wow! i heard this with my own eyes! ( just for fun xD ) wish ya good luck! The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 05:28, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Monthly Poll Change? You have to change the poll. It was made in September and yesterday was October. Just saying :P The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 16:35, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Are you busy? If not can you come on chat? I am lonely as usual :p The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 00:37, October 7, 2011 (UTC) A question Just wondering why you undid this revision instead of a rollback. Theevina 01:27, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh. true true true, ( ahh! i almost wrote ture 3 times! ahh! there it is! no jk xD :P ), but it makes the page looks messy. i undo those things. the worse thing is. when those words come up, if u try to del em, the template del itself with em. tis annoying :P The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 04:59, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Alright sorry, I got some boredom attacks right now, heh. I am adding images and improving Cog level pages. Want to go take screenshots on Toontown? The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 05:03, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Thats alright. Maybe Tomorrow. It is Saturday tomorrow anyway. The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 05:08, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Well (in my opinion) I just think it's better to use the rollback button for undoing everything because it hides it from the wiki activity page. Theevina 17:21, October 8, 2011 (UTC) whatever flying u still stink and i still hate u sry but i thought my edits were good Category Pages Um..I didn't add those. Some new users is adding unneeded categories and some of them already exist. So they're not my pages. 15:18, October 9, 2011 (UTC) The content I added was the deletion tags so that's probably why it said I created it. The new user who created page didn't add any content at all. 15:51, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Links to Disney Wikia I put those links up because I thought it was nice to have some more places to go for more information. Do you not like it? They linked to us so I thought it was nice to link back. Theevina • talk 20:31, October 10, 2011 (UTC) RE:NPC Toon and Building pages With the "Blanche" page, I didn't know the gender, species, or color. I always thought that stubs are when pages need a lot of info (which applies to the "Blanche" page). Sorry! "Lump off mom!" Flower1470 Read about me! Talk to me (if you want to)! 19:29, October 12, 2011 (UTC) its a user template for a user having a storm, or weather effect at their house. The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 03:28, October 16, 2011 (UTC) its just if u want. i have a new weather section on my userpage. the templates r coming out great. The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 04:06, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Last Votes Thats right a new vote has started up on the same Wiki Chat Days blog by User:Lion_blaze. This time though we will be voting for how frequent we should have these so V O T E. Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 16:01, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. Dialgaofpower 21:13, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry if my edits are not enough...... -_-. hey leave Drip-Drops page alone! SHES MY TOON NOT YOURS! so leave her page alone Dripehdropisdabesteh 05:07, October 22, 2011 (UTC)DRIP DROP oops sorry wrong person -.- carry on.... Dripehdropisdabesteh 05:10, October 22, 2011 (UTC)Ooopsi Drip-Drop oh and yea nobody 'owns' a page, but you need permission from me to edit my ARTICLE Drip-Drop dont you? kthnxbai4ever Dripehdropisdabesteh 05:19, October 22, 2011 (UTC)Drip-Drop the person you shall never speak to again :) Why did you do this Dear FlyingSquirrel192 Why or did you do this remove my picture on Cat(Species)??????????Ninja3567 00:25, November 4, 2011 (UTC) YOU!!!! You jinxed me!!! Remember on chat yesterday you said that chat didn't work on Firefox??? Well, now it does it to me! >:O Just kidding. But chat still doesn't work. -_- I'm trying IE now. "Lump off mom!" Flower1470 Read about me! Talk to me (if you want to)! 16:47, November 6, 2011 (UTC) nah! I'm gonna still edit. Sorry! Nah, I'm gonna keep my account anymay. I'm 12, I'm almost there... :That seems wack. Per user page revision, you, Blossomglow, state you are, or claim to be 10. RE:Editing Oh,sorry Flyingsquirrel192.I didn't know it was cheap editing.Ninja3567 22:28, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Editing Reply I really do have to read the manual of style.But still..........yeah that's it.Ninja3567 17:58, November 16, 2011 (UTC) P.S I know you tried to block me and the reason I had 2 accounts was because I wanted another one to create another wiki and my other account had the same password so I logged in to this wiki and I had logged in to my other account and I didn't know I was on my other account.And I have the link to prove it. http://toontown.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Report/Ninja3567&t=20111008224539 Editing plus other stuff Yep, I accidentally logged in 35672 and they both have same password.Ninja3567 19:21, November 16, 2011 (UTC) P.S Wanna meet up on toontown? Today on TT. ugh It turns out I got banded for some reason. WRONGFULLY MAY I ADD!!!! So yeah, "Lump off mom!" Flower1470 Read about me! Talk to me (if you want to)! 23:35, November 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- A. I have no idea what your talking about B. I looks like I can log in C. I still need cogs for my cog radar D. I LIKE PIE "Lump off mom!" Flower1470 Read about me! Talk to me (if you want to)! 23:40, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Um... Dear Flyingsquirrel remember about the two accounts? Well what you stated was right. That is all I have to say. Ninja3567 20:38, November 19, 2011 (UTC) P.S want to meet up on toontown? RE:This is odd..... Hehe. I (since yesterday) have (drum roll please) 11650 JELLYBEANS!!!! My jar holds only 12000, so only 400 more to go!!! Which means....... MEMBERSHIP HERE I COME!!!!!! "Lump off mom!" Flower1470 Read about me! Talk to me (if you want to)! 18:28, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Thank you flyingquirrel for making that Ninja3567 page by a contributor a canidate for deletion. Ninja3567 23:17, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I now like youtube again..... 'Cause Randomness ROCKS!!! "Lump off mom!" Flower1470 Read about me! Talk to me (if you want to)! 00:09, November 30, 2011 (UTC) User Page Protected I just wanted to let you know that I have protected your user page due to mass vandalism. Anyways, if you feel that your user page shouldn't be protected, feel free to ask me or another admin, well Theevina because GamerPerson is hardly active. And great job on reverting those edits. Remember to keep an eye out, and if there are no active admins, contact the VSTF on their wiki. Re: Accessory categories. Then you don't mind if I undo them, do you? --Oshawott497 16:32, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay, we're finished. I just took off the ones that were there before I could do them. --Oshawott497 16:45, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Admin Don't be nervous. You'll make a great Admin! If you don't get the Admin roll...... I'll give Theevina a nice a-talking to. :P Have a Happy "Winter Holiday"!!!! Flower1470 Read about me! Talk to me (if you want to)! 22:43, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! I hope you like the color orange..... I don't. Have a Happy "Winter Holiday"!!!! Flower1470 Read about me! Talk to me (if you want to)! 17:22, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Questions I should have spoken earlier, but anyways, if you have any questions about being an administrator, you can always ask Theevina or me. You should also read the Staff Policy if you haven't already. And always remain in a friendly manner, even when the user(s) are horribly rude. Anyways, any other questions you are willing to ask, just ask me. :) Top Toon and becoming an admin. Hey, I just wanna congratulate you for becoming an admin! But tomorrow, your toon will be on the front page, because I checked the votes today and it said you had 16 votes when I only had 6. Enjoy yourself being on the front page. --Oshawott497 00:21, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: a question Because some of them have a bad quality and need some replacements. --Let the Razor Shell be used! 23:07, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I tried to but it wouldnt let me because Id already saved it JellyrollZillerwig Send me a message! 17:14, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :Use Paint, found in your computer's accessories file. hi there. *gets mega phone and tells joke* forgot to place signature above. whoops Battlehalo132 02:44, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: This is getting old. Then do you want me to zip my lips for the next few days of the week? XD --Let the Razor Shell be used! 16:22, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Hey Girl!Hey GURL, I just found the cutest shoes in the whole world! COME ON. CALL ME. The Strom has struck Toontown, advise you find shelter from the blinding lightning of Wilbur's awesomeness! 22:07, January 29, 2012 (UTC)